bntestfandomcom-20200213-history
Bntest
toc =bntest= image:bntest1.jpg caption="The Genesis of bntest" Summary //bntest// is everything, and He is nothing, and He is one with the multiverse, and He eats Chuck Norrises for breakfast. We must never give bntest up, and we must never let him down. bntest is also the name of the admin account of this wiki. It may currently be used by all the Senators and their consultants. History bntest made his first appearance on Friday August 22, 2008 in the first version of the Battle of the Orderites, more specifically in the round between Skenvoy and Zaron. He wrote: "//I am a test account and I certify editing is working fine//." Minutes later he uttered the words that would become his personal mantra and inspire awe and wonder in The Order: "//Disabling all of you asses to fix, hold plz//." He was first spotted by the Orderites Pope Viper and alec, who immediately recognized his All Mightyness and even bowed to it which, in turn, led to bntest becoming an Order meme of unprecedented proportions. Real life appearance It is still highly uncertain what bntest looks like in real life. Some say he is simply one of Brother None's many accounts and thus looks exactly like Brother None does, but most Orderites acknowledge the possibility that bntest might actually be much more than that. bntest's ability to "disable all of you asses to fix" has even led to the belief that he might in fact be an entity not unlike God or Mephistopheles. The profound understanding of Fallout lore amongst Orderites has also led some to compare bntest to The Master. On Saturday September 13, 2008, for instance, Orderite alec didn't shun to summarize bntest's omniscience in the following paragraph (in response to the n00b Galghorn): "//So what are you saying? Are you saying that you're a loner? An i-n-d-i-v-i-d-u-a-l? That you don't need anyone else in your life? That you can do it all by yourself? Well, let me tell you something, mister: we don't like loners in this part of town. It's the beehive that counts here, not the bee. The Order is all about Unity. Unity. And order. Order. When you join - join - you become one with the rest of us. A conglomerate of perverted, twisted minds - minds - not unlike The Borg. Your personality is assimilated for the greater good - good - and all your material belongings become the possession of The Order - The Order - including the female members of your family that are aged between 18 and 35. We obey only to one - The One - The Master - Master - called bntest - bntest - the patriarch brain that controls this realm. Fuck with him and your ass will be disabled to fix. Fix. Obey. Obey. Or be dealt with. You better think things over before you flirt with us. We mean serious business. We are serious business. We are The Order//." Although bntest's avatar clearly depicts a Navigator from the Dune film (i.e. a crazy hopped-up mutant who can look into the future), a certain consensus was reached when Orderite TwinkieGorilla proposed to represent bntest as Kuato from the movie Total Recall. As if to mock the oblivious Orderites even further, or perhaps simply to celebrate bntest's All Mightyness, Brother None then incorporated Kuato into his avatar, where it can be seen growing out of the chest of Mina Moiseev (as painted by Ivan Kramskoi ). image:bntest_avatar.jpg caption="bntest's avatar, depicting a Navigator"image:Brother_None_avatar.jpg caption="Brother None's avatar, showing Kuato growing out of the chest of Mina Moiseev" bntest has so far only made eight appearances in The Order. Status and contact information bntest has Administrator status and thus carries 5 full trefoils in his title. He can be contacted via pm on the No Mutants Allowed boards, but one is strongly advised against doing that. When Pope Viper begged him for help in The Order battle against alec, bntest was very clear: "Stop bothering me before I disable you ass (to fix)." n00bs are hereby warned. Of Special Interest image:bntestach2.jpg caption="bntest special achievement" Brother None was rewarded by The Esteemed Committee with the "//All Your Ass Are Belong To bntest//" achievement out of fear that bntest may reproach and/or punish The Committee for failure of recognition of his host-body.